


I wrote a short oneshot at like 4am and waited several days just to get an account on here so that I didn't have to get a Wattpad account to post this. (I have no better title.)

by thelordbutnotreally



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, He's dreaming about Dirk, He's figuring out his feelings, In a completely SFW way, M/M, POV First Person, Pining, it's more implied than anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27614821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelordbutnotreally/pseuds/thelordbutnotreally
Summary: Caliborn wakes up after dreaming about Dirk.
Relationships: Caliborn/Dirk Strider
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	I wrote a short oneshot at like 4am and waited several days just to get an account on here so that I didn't have to get a Wattpad account to post this. (I have no better title.)

**Author's Note:**

> The Dirkuu tag genuinely needs more fics, and I'm so desperately trying to provide, so bare with me.

==> Caliborn, wake up.

This is the third embarassing dream you've had this...

...However long of time this is. It's been pretty short in succession, you think. You also think you are not going to log this, or type it anywhere, because you wouldn't be caught dead thinking such vulgar things about anyone, especially not doing them, and much less with the attractive anime prince you've been forcing to draw you smut.

And even so, in your moment of annoyance at your overly creative, imaginative and visually accurate brain, you consider the fact that perhaps he is, in fact, not half bad. Even just watching him, and talking to him, it is easy to tell why he is your favorite, and really, the only tolerable one.

He had such ugly hair, the way it stuck out, it was disgusting to you, though it did suit his overall look very well. Even you had to admit, his overall look, you liked it. You liked it quite a bit. But he was still Dirk. And Dirk was insufferable, and he annoyed the shit out of you, so why has your brain begun to think this way?

What is the appeal in your brain imagining such vulgar things relating to him? The idea of holding his hand, and softly holding his face in your hands, it was sickening, disgusting, and vile, yet it seemed inviting. You'd hold his human hands, and eventually you would human hug, and that would turn into a human "cuddle session," and if he would be so inclined, perhaps you'd even kiss. 

But that was all so inappropriate of you, even to imagine unconsciously, and nobody should be allowed to think such things at all.

And even then, you now kind of wanted to have that.

Because even you could imagine what your twisted brain thought "right" felt like.

And you hated it.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, the title is in reference to the fact I hate Wattpad.


End file.
